This invention is directed to an improved garment hanger which has adjustable garment shoulder supporting hanger arms so that the hanger can be adjusted to garment size. In one configuration, the hanger is supported by a support tube on the top of the hanger engaging on an outwardly directed hanger anchor in the closet.
In order to maintain the good condition of garments when they are not being worn, garment hangers have been created. Garment hangers have been produced in various shapes and styles. Garment hangers are usually constructed with shoulder portions for supporting the shoulders in coats, shirts and dresses of similar construction. Garment hangers often have a cross bar upon which can be hung trousers, skirts and other similar garments. The upper part of the hanger usually has a hook between the shoulder-supporting bars by which the hanger can be hung on a bar or the like. Though there have been many changes in the construction of garment hangers, most of the prior garment hangers do not properly fit the shoulder of the garment. There is a need for a garment hanger configured to be adjustable in length to properly support the shoulders of the garment to be hung thereon.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a garment hanger which has garment shoulder supporting arms which are adjustable in length so that the garment hanger is suitable for garments of different sizes. In one configuration the garment hanger has a supporting tube above the support arms. This tube slides onto an outwardly-directed hanger anchor in the closet. The supporting tube is also suitable for hanging a skirt or trousers thereon.
It is thus a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a garment hanger which has adjustable garment shoulder support arms so that the garment hanger can be adjusted to properly support garments of different shoulder widths.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a garment hanger which is suitable for proper support of a shouldered garment, together with an additional garment such as skirt or trousers.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a garment hanger which can carry a garment on an upper tube with that tube also serving as a support for the garment hanger.